Gloves
by silentstarlight
Summary: A pair of gloves get mixed up. Because of this Roy, Riza, Ed & Al, and few others get stuck inside. royrizarnor royai


I have edited and reposted. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**

**Gloves**

It was a winter day in Central, a day where people should be sitting in front of a fire drinking hot coca or apple cider. Unfortunately for our cast, they weren't. Instead, Mustang was signing papers, Hawkeye keeping an eye on him. Everyone else were on their lunch break, but Mustang had decided to procrastinate, and to his dismay, Hawkeye wouldn't let him go until he finished reading the document he was reading.

On the edge of Mustang's desk were two pairs of identical looking gloves. One pair had a transmutation circle on it, the other were plain. Hawkeye put on a pair, not paying attention to whose gloves it was, after all, her fingers were starting to get cold, and the heating system had broken down.

It had been snowing all day, and now the wind howled and turned into a blizzard. Then the electricity went out, all went dark and Mustang reached for the pair of gloves on his desk, put them on and snapped his fingers in a futile attempt to make fire.

"Hawkeye."

"Yes, Taisa?" She sighed, if anyone tried to assassinate Mustang right now, she would be helpless.

"My gloves aren't working."

"Maybe sir, you put the gloves on the wrong hand?" Hawkeye sighed again, men were clueless creatures.

Mustang switched the gloves on his hands, he tried again to make a fire. "Still not working Hawkeye."

"Don't you normally keep an extra pair in your pocket sir?"

A thump with an "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came from the hallway. With the sound, they saw a faint light. In came the Elric brothers, holding a single candle. It looked like they had transmuted a candle. "Sir, the electricity has gone out."

Mustang coughed. "Thank you Fullmetal, for pointing out the obvious." He kept searching his pockets, looking for a pair of gloves that weren't there. "That's odd," he commented, "I could of sworn they were here." Using the Elric brother's candle, he looked around his desk, Hawkeye stood, holding the candle for him. When Mustang's head appeared from the desk again, he was empty handed and looked grim.

Al remembered why they had come to the office in the first place. "Colonel Mustang sir, we received orders that everyone may go home because of the weather, sir. They say that the whole city is out of electricity and it would take some time before it would come back on sir."

"How did you get the candle?", Riza asked, "I have some more candles in my bag, if I could go get them."

"I transmuted this one. It took a spool of thread and a stick on sealing wax."

Roy mused, "Sealing wax, I have that, though we might be able to improvise on the spool of thread." He eyed the stack on papers on his desk that was casting a shadow in the dim candle light. "If we could-."

"Sir." Riza spoke up, "don't you dare use your paper work."

"Ah, Lieutenant, I was just thinking to the possibilities. Of course I wouldn't use my paperwork." He shrunk in his chair, Roy had hoped to make the pile of papers disappear. "Then we all should get going if we're going to beat the storm to get home." They gathered their things and headed towards the door.

It was a white world outside. It had taken an hour to gather everything needed with the one candle. By that time, the blizzard was at it's worst. Almost everyone had gone home. 'Great', Roy thought, 'If I had my gloves, it wouldn't take so long to get everybody home. But drawing transmutation circles every step of the way, and not freezing to death…'

"Sir, it would be better if we stayed here instead, sir. Chances are that we would freeze."

They trooped back to the office, some people joined them. 2nd Lt. Ross, Sergeant Brosh, Lt. Colonel Hughes, and the Elric brothers. Riza brought out her candles and placed them in various places around the group so it would be brighter.

"Oh, what's Gracia and Alicia going to do without me." Maes was in mourning, he wanted to go home to his family. Then he brightened. "Who wants to see pictures of my daughter? Do you!" He marched over to the Ross and Brosh, who were discussing how difficult to track down kids these days, and stuck the picture right under their noses. After 5 minutes of Hughes cooing over his wonderful family, the two tormented souls looked to where the others were sitting, pleading them with their eyes to save them. Riza hid her smile behind her hand, Roy smirked, and Ed and Al were thanking whatever God out there that it wasn't them that Hughes was showing the pictures to. Roy soon fell asleep, as he always did while doing his paperwork. He took off the gloves and put them back on his desk. Riza took the gloves she was wearing off, and went to wash her face. Gradually, everyone fell asleep. A few hours later, Hughes and Ed woke up. They had a plan…

Riza was sleeping on the ground sitting up against the wall, so that part was easy. They made it look like Roy had fallen asleep with Riza's lap as a pillow. After, the two men shook hands and congratulated themselves. They were sure that they would win the bet now. It was about 6:00 PM when they did this. At around 7:10 PM, 2nd Lt. Ross woke up.

She observed her surroundings and gasped in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes and woke up Brosh to confirm what she was seeing. Al woke up to their whispers and also proceeded to stare at the couple that was still sleeping. Ed and Hughes who had both woken up by this time, were struggling to keep their laughter suppressed.

Hughes took out his camera and started to take pictures of the two people still sleeping. He promised everyone a copy.

Riza had woken up to the camera clicking and flashing. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her legs to see what was putting the pressure on them. Riza Hawkeye opened her eyes to see a mop of messy black hair. She looked up to see people, but couldn't find them. All had gone to hide behind a piece of furniture so they wouldn't be caught by the 1st Lieutenant.

Mustang stirred and woke up. He opened his eyes to see Hawkeye staring at him. He stared back, and neither of them looked away. "Mustang, I mean sir.," Riza spoke, absently tapping her fingers on his forehead, "How did you end up here?"

"Roy Mustang, that's my name, not sir, or colonel, everyone else in this office that you work with call me by name. Or surname at least. We're not working right now, just friends." He paused for a minute, "As for your question, I have not a clue." He thought for a second, "Would you stop tapping my head?"

"Sorry Taisa, I mean Mustang, sorry Roy, _sir._" Ed could hardly keep from laughing, as the 1st lieutenant was making a fool of herself. "But I have a question, Taisa."

Roy sighed, he would never be able to get Riza to call him by name.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Point taken, where are the others?" The two stood up, Ed saw an opportunity to embarrass the 'Colonel 'Bass made of turd''. He put his hands together silently, and put them on the ground. There was a slight earthquake, strong enough to knock people over, but not so strong that buildings would be damaged.

Mustang, losing his balance grabbed Hawkeye's hair who emitted a scream from having her hair pulled so suddenly and hard. Both fell and rolled over to … where Ed was hiding.

"Um…Good evening?" Ed mumbled looking nervous. "I think I'll be-." The word 'going' never came out of his mouth, as Roy and Riza both glared at him. A very amusing sight when the Colonel was on top the Lieutenant's stomach. The two had been close before, but not close like this. Hughes took another few picture of them with his ever handy camera. They were both a brilliant shade of red, would not look each other in the eye, and were mumbling incoherent words. Hughes and the others tried to use this time escape, only to have a bullet whiz pass their heads.

Roy picked up a pair of gloves on his desk, he snapped his fingers and, boom, great balls of fire appeared.

* * *

"And that is how", Ed said to the kids in front of him while closing the album, "the colonel and 1st lieutenant got together." He chuckled. 

"I swear," Roy said to Riza, who was cutting apples, "If Ed tells that story one more time I'll…." An apple slice that was forced in his mouth cut him off.

"Eat, sir. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, or so they say."

"A gant lebelw ahpped." He chewed and swallowed. "I can't believe that happened all because we got our gloves mixed up."

The kids took the album and stared at the picture. They noticed another one below it that was turned down. They started to take it out.

"NO!" Ed yelled. "Not that picture!" It was a picture at a Christmas party years ago. There was a twig of mistletoe above Ed and Winry. And Ed was kissing her on the cheek. So sweet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he cried out.

Roy smirked and walked to where Ed was. He took a leaf out of Riza's book and stuffed a slice of apple in Ed's mouth to keep him quiet. "You know kids, there is a story behind this picture too…"

"You colonel bas-"

BANG. A gun went off and the bullet went dangerously close past Ed's head. The Mustang children glanced at their mother while the Elric kids stared at their father.

"No swearing in front of the children, Edward." Ed could of sworn that even as a mother, the 1st lieutenant was one of the scariest women alive, the other two being Winry and Izumi.

* * *

**_Edited: April 24th, 2005. Reposted May 8, 2005._**

A/N: I forgot my disclaimer… Here it is. I have a better chance of actually writing a book then a manga.

In the 5th InuYasha book, there's that one scene where InuYasha asked Kagome if he could use her lap as a pillow, that's how the picture should look like. The other picture of Mustang on top of Hawkeye would be Mustang on top to Hawkeye so they're in a cross shape.

This is my first FMA story of any kind. Please review and let me know your opinion on this fic.

Now, if I could only finish up the stories I've already started…(sighs)

* * *

The argument that was behind the making of this story. This is an extra, in which I added during the editing. 

Edited by: JadeStarDragon

silentstarlight: yeah, right. All she did was annoy me and kept asking me to play Melissa. (Which is as good song)

JadeStarDragon: I did SORT of edit it! I corrected the whole story! (every word spelled wrong)

skanimefan: I would have read over the story after writing it to look for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

JadeStarDragon: skanimefan aka silentstarlight. Whatever, you couldn't even spell 'hair' in 1st grade, while I was like in Preschool!

skanimefan: (skanimefan is easier to type) I am a naturally a bad speller! Besides, who's the one that got into the HP+ class? ME! Hahahaha.

JadeStarDragon: Then I'm a natural good speller. I'm on the waiting list for the HP class.

skanimefan: (mimics) Then I'm a natural good speller. Grammatical error spotted! Natural should be naturally! So who's better? Huh? The older one obviously!

JadeStarDragon: I'm talking about spelling, not grammar. I'm the middle, so that's the best! MUSTANG ROCKS! (It's true! At least I think…) SNAP! (everyone burns and dies)

skanimefan: (summons Kagura, the wind demon) I now control the wind, you can't manipulate the air to get a fire going! Besides, the middle one is the brattiest one of all! You complain the most between the three of us! **HAWKEYE IS BETTER THEN MUSTANG!** After all, whose the one who keeps Mustang working when he's dozing off?

JadeStarDragon: Well, Mustang and Hawkeye is the best pairing on earth! They're both equal to me… but Mustang's slightly better!

skanimefan: I will have to agree with you on one thing, Hawkeye/Mustang is a good pairing. The only other pairing I really like is Sesshomaru/Kagura.

Thus ends the argument between the two sisters. 'Thus would be quoted from MC-chan!'


End file.
